The invention concerns the processing of fresh foods by packaging in such a way as to achieve marinating or curing of the foods at low temperatures during the time that the foods are stored prior to consumption. More particularly, it is directed to a method and packaging material for wrapping fresh food products and marinating or curing the same during cold storage.
Methods are known for curing or marinating fresh food products using various chemical formulations. Examples include the curing of meat using sodium chloride and curing salts comprising nitrates and nitrites: Canadian Patent 905,744 (Komarik) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,521 (Komarik); improving shelf life characteristics using a composition comprising a phosphate, ascorbic acid and citric acid: U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,548 (Cheng). Methods are known for protecting food against microorganisms using preserving liquids: Canadian Patent 1,329,890 (Saitoh) and Canadian Patent Application 2,100,074 (Sekiyama); and, for marinating meat by means of a marinating liquid: U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,864 (Magiera). It is also known to provide a sheet for wrapping food from which a discrete dried food material layer is transferred to the surface of the food during the processing (e.g. cooking) of the wrapped food product: Canadian Patent Application No. 2,007,522 (Ito et al). Further, specially fabricated polymer sheets having food modifiers and flavorings blended therein are known for transferring limited amounts of modifiers and flavorings to the surface of food products wrapped in such sheets: Canadian Patent Application No. 2,049,271 (Juhl).
However, none of these known methods contemplates a method or means which would enable food dealers to package fresh meat, poultry, fish, vegetables or fruit and store the same (including shipment and like handling by vendors and consumers prior to consumption of the food) at normal refrigeration temperatures while simultaneously , during such storage, causing such food to become marinated or cured.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a method of packaging a selected fluid-containing fresh food item for providing simultaneous curing or marinating of such food item and storage of the same at normal refrigeration temperatures. A fresh food item is wrapped in a packaging material comprising a substrate suitable for contact with food and a food treatment layer comprising a predetermined amount of edible adhesive applied to a food contacting surface of the substrate and a curing or marinating agent mixed in, retained and calibrated by the adhesive. The adhesive is capable of dissolving in fluid from the food at a temperature in the range of xe2x88x923xc2x0 C. to +4xc2x0 C. The amount of curing or marinating agent retained by the predetermined amount of adhesive is that which is required to substantially cure or marinate the selected food item. The amount of the adhesive is determined by the amount of curing or marinating agent required to be retained by it. When the food item is wrapped in the packaging material the food treatment layer is in intimate contact with the food item. The substrate may be a film which is substantially impermeable to air and microorganisms and/or the wrapped food item may be sealed in a container that is substantially impermeable to air and microorganisms. The wrapped/sealed food item is maintained at said low temperature at least until it is substantially cured or marinated.
Also in accordance with the invention there is provided a packaging material for wrapping a selected fluid-containing fresh food item to provide simultaneous curing or marinating of the food item and storage of the food item at normal refrigeration temperatures. The packaging material comprises a substrate suitable for contact with food and a food treatment layer. The substrate may be a film and is preferably impermeable to air and microorganisms. The food treatment layer comprises a predetermined amount of edible adhesive applied to a food contacting surface of the substrate and a curing or marinating agent mixed in, retained and calibrated by the adhesive. The adhesive is capable of dissolving in fluid from the food item at a temperature in the range of xe2x88x923xc2x0 C. to +4xc2x0 C. The amount of curing or marinating agent retained by the predetermined amount of adhesive is that which is required to substantially cure or marinate said selected food item and the amount of adhesive has been determined by the amount of curing or marinating agent required to be retained by the adhesive. Optionally, both sides of a film substrate may have a food treatment layer applied to them.